omniumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Guidelines
When creating new content on this wiki please try to follow these guidelines: * Do not add or change the Top Cosmology without first presenting your ideas on the forum. The Top Cosmology is meant to be a stable and common element capable of relating all lower Cosmologies and compatible with all of them. * If you are making a list, put all the elements on a single page. Pages with just one or two sentences quickly describing a new idea or concept are not interesting. If all you have to say about that concept can fit in a small paragraph and you have several of such similar ideas, instead of creating a page for each one, please create a single page listing them all. For example, if one wants to define multiple types of universes with small differences between them, instead of creating a page for each one, a page listing all the types with a short description should be made instead. If, later, one wishes to expand on the short description of one or two of them one can then create a page for each specific universe and link it from the list. * As Above So Below. This is a cosmological law that states that anything that exists at a given level in the cosmological hierarchy, at any point on its structure, can also exist at any other in a similar way. Therefore it is not considered interesting to describe the existence of such things at all possible levels, especially if the only thing that changes is the level at which they exist. For example if one has an idea for a universe where space is filled with some type of fluid it is assumed that a multiverse filled with fluid could also exist. Unless the descriptions of both have considerable differences please refrain from creating a new page to restate the same concept only at a new level of the structure. If you desire to have multiple levels with the same properties just state that on a page with a short description and index of your entire cosmology. Another option is to mention the fact that the concept could be applied on other levels of the cosmology and give a short description of how to do it or what would change. This laws is subjective and applies more to when one is defining types of things. If one is describing a specific location, like a specific community, there is nothing wrong with describing many other specific communities at the same or different levels of the cosmology. As long as they are not exact copies of the original one. In that case, as by the previous point, create a list page instead. * When creating your own cosmology please do not name commonly recognized structures with different names just to be different, without a better reason. Things like universe, multiverse and omniverse, when they exist, should be named fairly consistently, unless your structures are fairly different concepts. Doing this causes confusion and should be avoided. Other less intuitive and common structures can be freely renamed though, unless they become rather common and a consensus occurs on what to name them. If such common structures are known by different names inside your Imaginata, add that piece of information to their page instead. * Use the already existing '''. If you are adding a new fictional reality, a new Imaginata, please create a new category for it with a name starting with "I-" followed by whatever you want to call it. It can have your username on it, a serial number or something in between but please try to avoid naming it something similar and confusing to other already well used and understood names. Do not add a new category for a single page. There must be a number of pages that could plausible be categorized by it for its addition to be OK. * '''When creating a new Imaginata please put up a page with a short description of it, what you intend to do with it and any content guidelines to help other users know how and what they can contribute to it. * Respect other people's content. Each user is the owner of their own Imaginata and are free to define rules for them including how open it is for others to add or modify its content. Even then, you are encouraged to accept the collaboration of other people into it. There is no point into having a collaborative medium that is used to write fiction fully in isolation. And each Imaginata is very much isolated for every other, with the exception of possible contacts throughout the medium of the Imaginarium. Before adding to an already existing Imaginata try to see if the content you want to add fits well with its nature and it's not going to step on some future plans its creator might have for it. * Please do not add content from other sources to this wiki unless you are the creator of that content. Instead use those other sources as resources. If you want to include or mention something that exists on other wiki or even other site just link to it. This doesn't mean that spamming links are allowed. If you should have something more to say about the linked content or some other content in this wiki to relate to it in order to put a link to it here. The exception to this guideline is if it looks like that the external content is in the risk of disappearing and being lost forever. These are just guidelines and not hard rules but one should avoid breaking them without a good reason. If breaking them makes things more interesting it should be OK. Category:Meta